Cargo security procedures are used, for example in the airline industry, in an effort to guard against the inclusion of dangerous articles, such as explosives and other types of weapons. Notwithstanding, it is believed that further improvements may be beneficial, for example improvements that seek to ensure that a safe cargo item is not replaced with a dangerous cargo item and/or supplemented with a dangerous article.
Whereas systems and methods for validating physical-item security are known, there is a desire for such systems and methods that provide a new balance of properties.